


OMORI: Forgive Me

by YAMIKAI



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, healing from past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMIKAI/pseuds/YAMIKAI
Summary: Sunny told them something.Maybe he can forgive himself now.Maybe Basil can forgive himself too.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	OMORI: Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the good ending of OMORI!  
> If you haven't finished the game, I do suggest to do this as many things will make much more sense and this will contain spoilers!  
> Do keep in mind this game deals with heavy themes such as suicide, self harm, depression, trauma, etc and that it will be mentioned and delt with in this fic. 
> 
> this is unedited a probably seems a bit rushed (i wrote this in a few hours on a whim) and as i edit it, things will change  
> enjoy <3

Bright flowers covered the room against the white tiles and walls. Notes from the residents of Faraway town were littered around the pots. Then there was Sunny. For the first time in years he broke down. Sobbing loud enough the whole hospital could hear him. It felt good. He finally awoke from the nightmare he had to live through every night. The wound of Mari's death felt new, but there was something comforting about facing it. That maybe, he could forgive himself. 

He got up, reading the get well soon notes. One from everyone he could think of. Sunny made his way down the white halls, feeling lighter than he has since before... the accident. Down the hall to the left. That was Basil's hospital room. He didn't think of what happened last night, frankly he didn't care. His mind was racing. Sunny had to the tell them. 

He opened the door to see Aubrey, Kel, and Hero were gathered around Basil's hospital bed. Basil teared up and they were all talking to him, but he couldn't hear them. The second Basil sees Sunny's mouth trying to form words and his clenched fists, his eyes went wide, his relieved expression turned bewildered. His hand reaches out to Sunny. Maybe he could pull him out of this. Maybe he could live this lie for a little longer. Aubrey, Hero, and Kel look at them in confusion. 

The truth was Basil's biggest fear, one he needed to overcome, but he dreaded the time that day would come. The nightmare they tried to bury for years creeped up on them. The truth is, it never left, they just chose to never face it. Keeping the idea that just maybe, it was just another bad dream, but it's been 4 years since that bad dream occurred, and there was no sign of waking up.

"They won't forgive us, Sunny..." Basil whispered, hoping to reach him. Could it reach him?

Sunny flashes a bittersweet smile, tears welling up in his eyes. He knows, he knows better than anyone, but they can't keep this facade up. 

"I have to tell you something."

• • •

"...I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry for taking her away, kill me, I don't care, I'm so fucking sorry."

Sunny's gasped for air, he couldn't breathe. It was quiet, too quiet. Basil's silent sobs and Sunny's short breathes were the only sound in the room. Basil clings to Sunny's tense side. They couldn't wake up from this. It wasn't a dream, but their biggest nightmare came true.

Aubrey dropped down to the floor, her voice lost stared at the ground in disbelief trying to process this, but how could you?. 

Kel, the happy-go-lucky friend, the one person most likely to forgive them or at least even try to understand, couldn't even look the pair in the eyes. 

Hero was the first to speak. The subtle movements of his lips caused Basil's eyes to squeeze shut. His voice was like a stab in the neck, every word like a new carving.

"Holy fuck, haha. This is all your fault, holy fuck." Hero fell back into a chair, laughing as tears freely fell onto his lap. "...She didn't kill herself. She didn't do it. You did. Sunny you, YOU KILLED MARI! SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU KILLED HER! Basil... you're, you're no better."

Basil's grip on Sunny's arm got tighter. They couldn't say anything, it's what they deserved, accident or not.

"Sunny... why didn't you tell us." Kel shook gripping onto Basil's hospital bed to ground himself. He grabbed Sunny's jaw, a small bruise forming, eyes piercing into his.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME SUNNY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! BASIL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?! WE WOULD'VE BELIEVED YOU, WHY WOULD WHY THE WOULD YOU- BASIL YOU HANGED HER, SUNNY IT MAY HAVE BEEN AN ACCIDENT BUT BASIL DID YOU EVER EVEN LOVE HER-" 

In all the years they've known Kel, he never once lashed out, even after Mari's death. Hero looked at him with wide eyes.

"KEL SHUT UP!" Aubrey didn't lift her head from the floor. 

"AUBREY HOW CAN YOU JUST-"

"H-How could we have..." Basil whispered, head hanging. "Don't you dare say I didn't love her, I loved her just the same as you-" 

Kel was going to yell again, but Hero stopped him.

"She was dead, and it was Sunny's fault, how could we have fucking told you, how could we have fucking TOLD YOU, how could we have. How could we have explained that your best-friend is dead because of Sunny. I didn't want Sunny to be taken away. Mari was already dead, I couldn't loose Sunny too, I couldn't LOOSE someone else, I couldn't loose him too..." 

"DOES THAT EXCUSE THAT YOU HANGED HER? HANGED HER?!? TO WHAT? SAVE YOURSELVES? WE COULD'VE BEEN THERE FOR YOU, NO MATTER WHAT." Kel shook Basil, blood coming off on his hand from the opening of Basil's wound. 

"YOU THINK I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT?" Aubrey backed Kel into the wall.

"IF YOU WEREN'T THERE THAT DAY AND BASIL ENDED UP DYING, I WOULD'VE RAN AWAY, I WOULD'VE SAID THAT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, AND IF SOMEONE SAID THEY SAW ME THERE I WOULD'VE SAID BASIL JUMPED IN HIMSELF. NO MATTER HOW FUCKING HORRIBLE IT IS, I WOULD'VE DONE IT. DO YOU REALLY THINK IF YOU KILLED YOUR CLOSE FRIEND EVEN IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST SAY IT LIKE NOTHING AND NOT BE SCARED? TELL ME YOU COULD KEL, TELL ME!!!" Kel and Aubrey clenched their teeth tears streaming down their faces.

"IT WAS NOTHING MORE BUT AN ACCIDENT, SUNNY DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HER, HE PUSHED HER, HE MEAN'T TO PUSH HER NOT KILL HER GET THAT INTO YOUR HEADS. I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD HANG HER OUT OF ALL SOLUTIONS, BUT SOMEHOW IT MAKES SENSE. NO MATTER HOW FUCKED UP IT IS, NO MATTER HOW ANGRY I AM, I FORGIVE YOU" Aubrey stood shaking, facing them all. Kel sat against the wall trying to wipe away the tears until his skin was red. 

Hero stormed out of the room, Kel following him, looking at Sunny and Basil one last time. 

"It finally happened, huh." Sunny whispered sitting beside Basil in the hospital bed, Aubrey looking at them with an angry but somehow soft gaze.

Basil sobbed into Sunny's shoulder. "I told you they wouldn't forgive us..."

"It's a little sad now, but we should be glad it happened." Sunny fell into Basil's side still crying but breathing a sigh of relief. 

Sunny knew telling them would hurt, he knew nothing would be the same, but that's the only way they could move on. They couldn't live with it forever. He couldn't even forgive himself, so how did he expect them too, but maybe he could now. He would forever think it's his fault, because it was, accident or not, but, his guilt, his something, wasn't there anymore. The guilt he carried for so long, wasn't there anymore.

"Do you blame yourself?" Aubrey's feet shuffled around.

"Every second. Even in my dreams." 

• • •

"HERO! HERO STOP!" The door to the roof swung open, a strong gust of wind causing Kel to stumble, Aubrey right behind him.

Hero stood near the edge, "Wow... after all this time. Four years they kept this from us. Four years, I blamed myself."

"How the fuck do you think they feel, Hero." Aubrey said under her breathe. 

Hero pretended not to hear her, but his eyes softened just a little bit. 

In the doorway, Sunny's mom stood and looked at them. "They finally told you didn't they... I could hear the yelling from downstairs." She came a few hours earlier, Sunny was supposed to move today.

Hero chuckled coldly, not facing her. "So you knew?"

Sunny's mom nodded. "I already know what you're gonna say. We couldn't have told you. You would've... hated them.” 

“We would’ve gotten through it together. We were best-friends! We would’ve understood!” Kel replied tersely.

“Look at how we’re acting now, huh.” Aubrey scoffed. Kel tried to defend himself but realization crept in. 

“They wanted to tell you, they wanted to tell you so badly, but they couldn’t. I saw how you all shut each other out, they couldn’t say it was them. You may not have talked for four years, but the idea of loosing their closest friends as well is frankly, terrifying. Sunny’s dad already left and disowned Sunny because of the accident, they couldn’t have told you.”

Kel's eyes went wide and Hero's tense shoulders slumped.

She got down at their feet. “I beg of you please forgive him, I know it’s a lot and I know you’re in pain, but if not forgiveness then at least understanding. I know this is so selfish to ask of you, but I can’t loose him too...”

• • •

Sunny stayed the night in Basil's hospital room. Aubrey left sometime after Hero and Kel stormed off. Sunny watched Basil sleep next to him, out of everyone, he wanted Basil to forgive him. 

Sunny hoped Basil could get better, he'd do anything to make it happen. Basil should've never gotten involved with what he caused. His heart sinks every time a pained expression shows up on Basil's face while he sleeps. The nightmares. Sunny gets them too, he wished he knew how to make them stop.

Sunny watched the sunrise out of the window. Hero, Aubrey, and Kel stood in the parking lot talking to Sunny's Mom. She knew what happened. How would they react to her telling them, Sunny wondered. 

It's a long way down, what would happened if he jumped?

Sunny looked back at Basil, realizing it was a stupid idea. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to be there for Basil. He needs him now more than anytime in his life. Sunny couldn't make the same mistake of leaving him alone again.

Basil stirred awake and looked at Sunny, his eyes teared up again. Sunny got the message and hugged him. Sunny knew what Basil thought. _It wasn't a dream they could just wake up from. ___

__Then there was a few knocks on the door, then some aggressive whispers, then a pause, then it opened. Kel stood there awkwardly, eyes red from crying. Hero leaned against the hallway tile, not entering while Aubrey sat next to Basil and offered him tea._ _

__Kel took a deep breathe and his voice cracked, "Sunny, Basil, i-is there any chance you could f-forgive me." He couldn't bare to look them in the eyes, the shame of what he said sunk in after talking to Sunny's mom. If he felt bad for what he said, he couldn't imagine how Basil and Sunny felt for all those years._ _

__"Kel-" Sunny started._ _

__Kel burst out crying. It was unfair for Kel to ask for forgiveness. It should've been the other way around. Basil tried to get Kel to stop but he stumbled over his words and Kel just kept crying._ _

__"I'm so fucking sorry Basil, I shouldn't have said that about you and Mari, I don't know why I would ever think that, I hope we're okay, Sunny I hope we're fine too, I'm so stupid jesus-"_ _

__Hero grabbed Kel by the shoulder signaling him to stop. Hero looked at Basil and Sunny. Basil felt sick he couldn't look at anyone. He clung to Sunny again, but even he couldn't ground Basil._ _

__"All these years you blamed yourselves..." Hero stood up and looked Sunny in the eye, Basil refused to look at him._ _

__Hero's guilt, all those nights wondering how he didn't notice. Every night he dreamed of Mari, of the past, and how he wished he could've seen it. That maybe Mari would still be alive if he had just payed for attention. He was angry, he had the right to be angry, but he couldn't be. Hero wanted to blame them, he wanted to say it was their fault, maybe it was, but he couldn't blame them. They were the same. The same guilt eating them up, the only difference being healing. His guilt was gone, all those nights, all those hours, all those thoughts spent, was a lie, but theirs. He knew, he knew the feeling they've had for the past four years too well._ _

__"The guilt must've been suffocating wasn't it?" Hero engulfed Sunny and Basil into a hug, the three letting themselves sob and be vulnerable. Aubrey and Kel pushed themselves in between them all._ _

__They couldn't make the same mistake of abandoning each other again. It would take them all a lifetime to heal, but at least they could do it together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I also tried to display how I thought each character would have trouble forgiving Sunny & Basil! Hopefully I made it clear-
> 
> AUBREY - I think she'd be the first to forgive them as a similar thing happend with Basil in the lake  
> KEL - I think he'd have the most trouble coming to terms with not the act itself, but that Basil and Sunny didn't think they would understand and that they didn't trust them enough to tell the truth.  
> HERO - Hero would be the hardest but will eventually forgive them realizing the guilt Sunny and Basil felt is similar to what he felt when he blamed himself for Mari's death. He'd find relief knowing the truth.
> 
> this of course is my person take on it ^^


End file.
